Manos del Sol
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Usualmente Killa'ilapha soñaba con la Luna. Una noche soñó con el Sol. LATIN HETALIA Bolivia & Perú


Prompt 9 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
Prompt: Primer encuentro

No tenía la energía para investigar y hacer algo histórico, pero igual tenía ganas de escribir sobre originarios. Así que he aquí una especie de fantasía con originarios

Pairing: Tageado como PerBol but they not in love(?)

* * *

 **Manos del Sol**

Era apenas un recién nacido cuando su madre lo abandonó a puertas del templo de la Luna. Era una práctica común entre madres abandonadas a su suerte, ya sea en a esperanza de que el templo se ocupara de ellos o de que al menos los dioses vieran con buenos ojos su ofrenda. A nadie le extraño hallarse el pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana sucia, gritando en el frío de la madrugada.

-Ya, ya, pequeño, que me despiertas a todos -había gruñido el portero mientras lo recogía del umbral.

El bulto no dejó de gritar sino hasta que uno de los sacerdotes se acercó a ver qué sucedía. En general fueron días de mucho llanto, pero eventualmente Killa'ilapha, como lo llamaron, pareció aceptar su existencia en aquel lugar santo.

Normalmente los bebés no recibían nombres. Contrario a lo que se creía, el templo no se encargaba de ellos. La mayoría eran llevados a hogares con pocos hijos. Algunos pocos eran sacrificados en tiempos de lluvias torrenciales y malas cosechas.

Killa'ilapha no comenzó a hacer preguntas sino hasta muchas lunas después.

-Sabíamos que vendrías -le dijo el sacerdote sin explayarse más y fue la respuesta con la que tuvo que contenerse.

A por qué lo mantenían ahí, nunca lo supo. Comía bien, tenía ropas limpias siempre, dormía cuando quería y la gente lo bañaba en regalos. Llegó al punto en que hacer preguntas era ya inútil, si bien el sentimiento de sospechas y dudas nunca lo dejó.

En las noches, soñaba con la Luna, con su luz plateada y fría, pero dulce y serena. Soñaba con sus caricias, con susurros que nunca eran palabras, y nunca se sentía solo cuando despertaba. Pero una noche soñó con el Sol, con manos calientes y mucho ruido. Soñó con una voz potente, clara y grave, que repetía su nombre y cosas que no logró recordar nunca. Despertó bañado en sudor, confundido y con la piel ardiendo. Parpadeó, viendo a su siervo parado en la puerta, mirándolo de vuelta.

-Joven… vengo a ayudarlo a vestirse -le avisó y entró.

Killa'ilapha frunció el ceño, viendo como sacaba sus joyas más elaboradas.

-¿Y eso?

-Vamos a tener visitas -le informó su sirviente, ayudándolo a alistarse.

-¿Visitas?

-No me han dicho mucho más -se disculpó-. Pero parecen estar por llegar…

Cuando descendió al edificio principal del templo, el sumo sacerdote le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa. Killa'ilapha lo miró con poca confianza.

-Ya están acá -musitó y se hizo a un lado.

Maldijo de partida el no haber tenido tiempo de desayunar, pero entonces notó a los recién llegados. Concretamente a uno. Era un chico de aproximadamente su edad… no, mayor. Era mayor. Muy parecido a tanta gente que había visto en su vida, excepto por la forma que vestía.

Contuvo la respiración.

No era que el oro fuera cosa nueva para él, tampoco es que se hubiera criado bajo una roca. Pero ver tanto de aquel metal de los dioses cargado sobre una sola figura, una que era a duras penas una cabeza más grande que él (y eso no era mucho decir), era impresionante, como mínimo. Ciertamente no cosa de todos los días. El templo de la Luna tenía afinidad a la plata, era el metal de su diosa después de todo. Sus joyas eran todas plateadas, con algunas incrustaciones de piedras, pero libre de todo rastro dorado.

Aquel chico parecía ser una versión opuesta de él, excepto que sus joyas eran todas un grado más opulento. Sus aros eran casi el doble de grandes que los de Killa'ilapha y se veían pesados. Jalaban de sus lóbulos y los alargaban graciosamente. De su cuelo colgaban múltiples cadenas doradas, cada una más grande que la anterior, y en su cabeza descansaba un tocado colorido. Su túnica era igual de vibrante, nada como la sencilla que Killa'ilapha vestía.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, los habían dejado solos mientras os demás viajeros eran acomodados.

-Me llamo Qoniraya -se presentó y le regaló una sonrisa.

Killa'ilapha lo miró con cierto recelo. ¿Por qué le sonreía? Apenas se habían conocido y ese sujeto ni sabía su nombre. Antes de que pudiera soltarle un comentario cortante, volvió a abrir la boca:

-Killa'ilapha -bueno, tal vez sí-, me dijeron que te conocería hoy -musitó Qoniraya y le ofreció una mano.

Inseguro sobre aquel intercambio, pero decidiendo seguirle la corriente, el niño del templo de la Luna depositó su mano en la del extraño.

-¿Tú eres la visita por la que me he tenido que poner todas mis joyas? -pregunta algo directo-. Que sepas que estas cosas pesan…

Qoniraya se rio.

-¿Yo creo? Tampoco creas que yo siempre me visto así. Y es incómodo viajar con todas estas cosas encima…

-¿Desde dónde vienes?

-Desde el Cuzco. Del templo del Sol.

Killa'ilapha asintió lentamente. Lo había considerado.

-¿Eres un sacerdote?

-No -Qoniraya sacudió la cabeza y un leve tintineo metálico lo acompañó-. Vivo ahí… dicen que soy un hijo del Sol, pero no soy un sacerdote…

-Un hijo del Sol -respitió Killa'ilapha en un murmullo mirando ahora con confusión sus manos unidas-. Suena… irreal. ¿Eres un dios?

-Yo… no sé -añadió rápidamente Qoniraya con tono de pena-. Mi madre me abandonó cuando era un niño apenas… Sé que tengo padres en alguna parte del mundo.

-¿Tú también? -preguntó el niño de la Luna sorprendido-. Pero creí que no traían niños al templo del Sol.

-No lo hacen.

Callaron por unos minutos, Qoniraya aún sosteniendo su mano. Le dio un suave apretón y se sentaron.

-Sabes… ¿Te han dicho algo? -murmuró luego de un rato.

-¿Algo?

-Sí, sobre… ahm, nosotros.

Killa'ilapha negó.

-¿Qué hay con nosotros?

-Bueno, pues, somos hijos del Sol y la Luna… según ellos. Representantes de nuestros padres…

Killa'ilapha se presentía algo no tan agradable avecinarse.

-¿No te han dicho nada?

-¿De qué exactamente?

Qoniraya pareció dudar.

-De la boda.

Killa'ilapha tragó, tensándose y alejando su mano en un reflejo nervioso. Lo había sospechado.

-Pero… ¿No dicen que somos como, ya sabes, hermanos? -farfulló Killa'ilapha incómodo y la sonrisa de Qoniraya parecía casi fracasar.

-Podemos ser hermanos, si eso deseas -dijo bajo, volviendo a tomar su mano.

Sus movimientos eran suaves y apenas oía el metal cuando movía el brazo para acariciarlo. Killa'ilapha se mordió el labio. Sus manos estaban calientes. Eran algo ásperas, como las manos de un artesano, pero sus toques eran delicados. Una calma extraña lo invadió. Qoniraya pareció volver a relajarse también y con cuidado tocó uno de los anillos plateados de Killa'ilapha. Este seguía sus manos con los ojos.

-Podemos ser hermanos -susurró finalmente y alzó la mirada-. Me gustaría… tener un hermano. ¿Sí?

Qoniraya le volvió a sonreír. La manera en que sus ojos brillaban, superando a cualquier joya que llevara puesta, le hacía pensar en que verdaderamente el Sol vivía en ellos.

-Me gustaría ser un hermano -le respondió.


End file.
